Cut Your Losses
by Night-Fury1
Summary: Redo of previous CYL. AU RotG BunnymundxOC. Don't like, don't read. All her life, Jackie has been abused by her 'family'. She dreams of freedom- and finally gets her chance. She is forced into a world she never even dreamed existed. But, can she learn to trust again, let alone love? Bunnymund and the other Guardians are here to help her through it. Rated M for future smut.
1. Prologue

**Me-** I know some of you guys read my older version of 'Cut Your Losses'... but I had a dream, ok? I HAD to change this, I had to!

**Bunnymund-** Shiela's tellin' the truth, she's a bit crazy like that...

**Me-** You be quiet, or this is gonna be a PitchXJaclyna story, not BunnyXJaclyna, got it? Now, I hope no one hates me for removing the other story... Enjoy the re-make!

Oh, and I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians... but I wanna own Bunny!

**Bunnymund-** OI!

* * *

Cut Your Losses…

All my life, I've dreamed of getting away from the hellhole that I live in. My parents died when I was a baby, in a car crash in winter- I was lucky enough to be at home with a babysitter at the time.

There were no living relatives for me to go to- both my parents had been only child's with no other siblings. I was also an only child, and am thankful for that.

Since I've been put into the care of a foster family, a young couple, I've been subjected to every imaginable horror possible.

I've been raped repeatedly by the male in the couple- he calls himself Rick, and his 'wife' Lea- beaten, tossed in their doghouse. Why they even HAVE a doghouse, I don't know, because they sure don't have an actual dog.

Lea screams at me, demoralizes me, and tells me I am a worthless piece of shit. She also helps in the beatings- but where Rick only beats me to the point of bruising, she is willing to break my bones. I've been in the hospital so many times in the past year alone, the staff there have a permanent bed for me with my name on it, literally!

I dream about what life could be like if I was away from these two- and now, I finally have a chance.

Tomorrow, they're leaving for a trip somewhere- I really don't care where it is. They think they have me scared enough that I'll stay 'home' and out of trouble… but it's the opposite.

They have me scared enough that I'm leaving… as soon as they are gone.


	2. Loss of home and job

**Me-** ok, got the next chapter written here!

**Bunny-** Took ya long enough, ya gumby.

**Me-** Oh, stop it. You like me, and you know it. Now, suck it up and just let the people enjoy their story, Bunny.

**Bunny-** Oh, fine.

**Me-** Good Bunny. Like I said, enjoy y'all!

* * *

_**~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'**_

"Frosten! Pick up the pace already, those dishes ain't gonna wash themselves you know!" my boss shouted at me from around a corner before disappearing back up front.

Working in a fancy restaurant, I thought I would be hired as a Hostess or waitress… but I got hired as the dish-girl, barely earning enough money to pay the outrageous rent my foster parents charged me.

Working for the high-end restaurant, I earn about $1,500 a month. My foster parents take about $1,200 of that as 'rent' to allow me to live with them, leaving a meager $300 for me to survive on for an entire month.

With money like that, it's no wonder I'm kept in the back room with the dishes…

I'm extremely skinny and I recently developed a rare disease- not contagious, mind you- that made my skin really pale, my eyes a pale blue, and my hair a stark white. My blood-flow is next to nothing, making it hard for oxygen to go through my bloodstream, which in effect makes me cold-to-the-touch all the time.

"Jaclyna Frosten, what did I just say?"

Jerking up slightly, I looked over at my boos who was leaning against a nearby wall, staring at me disapprovingly.

"Uh, you told me to do these dishes, sir…"

He sighed and ran his hand through his thin hair, walking over to me.

"Jackie, you've been with us for how long now? A year almost?" I nodded. "In all that time, you've done nothing to prove you're worthy of staying here. All you've done is show up to work covered in cuts and bruises everyday, and I can't deal with it anymore. My boss says I either have to promote you- which won't happen because of your appearance- or fire you."

"N-no, sir, please, I need this job, it's the only thing keeping me alive, I swear!" I cried, begging him to reconsider. He shook his head sadly.

"Jackie, I like you, I truly do sweetheart. But I don't think you're suited to this kind of work. If you like, I could put in a recommendation for you at a place I know?"

I shoved him aside, glaring at him angrily.

"No. My so-called _'family'_ already treats me like I'm scum, why should I expect any different from the one who pays me? You know what, take your money and keep it, I don't need you. In fact, I'm leaving town- tonight."

With that, I grabbed my backpack from a nearby chair and ran out the back door, ripping off my hairnet and tossing it to the ground as I did so. I ran until I was a block from the house I was forced to live in. I slid down against a wall, staring into space.

"…great, now I don't even got a job… how am I supposed to run away when I don't got no money?"

"Perhaps I could help with that?" a thickly-accented voice said from next to me.

* * *

**A/N****** whoever guesses the mystery voice correctly gets a special surprise- a spoiler for later in this story, just for them!


	3. Kidnapped

Short chapters, I know... but they are still updates, so enjoy!

* * *

Jumping, I glared at the man next to me. He was large, heavy-built, but not necessarily overweight. He wore a long, red cloak-like coat with white fur trimming the edges and he had a Russian-style hat on, with a long white beard and white hair to match.

"Uh, that's alright, I'm just waiting for a ride from a friend. They'll be here any second, mister." I lied.

"You are bad liar. No friends are coming for you, are they?" the man said, almost scolding me if it weren't for the smile on his face.

"I'll have you know that I am the best liar around!" I huffed angrily. Then, I hit my head with my hand. I'd just admitted that I was lying.

"Aah, so you are liar! Good to know! Aster likes fiery spirit!"

"Wait, Aster? Who the fuck's Aster?" I said. The man said nothing, only pulled what looked like a snowglobe out of his pocket. He whispered something into it, then tossed it into the air.

I panicked and tried to catch it before it shattered, but it burst open and a glowing portal appeared out of nowhere.

"What the- who the fucking hell are you?!" I screamed, watching as the man came closer.

"Most call me North now, but you might remember me as Santa Claus." He said, holding out a large, red sack.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, you are NOT putting me into that- HEY!" he grabbed me and tossed me into the sack before I could even run.

"Buckle up, is bumpy ride!" he said, the bag moving. I assumed he was slinging the bag over his shoulder, because his voice sounded real close. He hit the bag against something hard, and I fell unconscious.

**…**

"This the girl, Aster?"

"Oh, yeah. That's her, alright. Thanks, North. Ah'll take her from here."

_Bloody voices…can't a girl get some sleep around here?_

I felt something soft rubbing against me.

"…tickles…" I giggled softly, pushing the whatever-it-was away gently. I heard a growl, and something grabbed me, yanking me up. My eyes shot open, and I gasped. Standing in front of me, clutching my arms, was a seven foot rabbit! It stood on two legs, but was otherwise mostly a rabbit.

I tried to squirm out of its grip, but I was spun around, my back pressed against a furry chest, strong arms wrapped securely around me.

"Don't worry, shiela, yer buck's here now… yer safe now…"

"What the fuck?! You can talk?" I screamed, only to be rewarded with a light smack to my head.

"No swearin', shiela. No doe o' mine is gonna be swearin'. Now, what's yer name, luv?"

"None of your business, rabbit-freak!" I said, struggling more, only in vain.

"Yer mine, shiela. Now, an' forever."

* * *

A/N- I know I said dedication to whoever guessed the voice at the end of the last chapter...but honestly, I forgot who it was. so, dedication is now to whoever reviews and favs! this is for everyone!


End file.
